Et si les sorciers était chez nous ? mais en version OS
by naia-black.malfoy
Summary: Désolé de couper vos espoir, il ne s'agit pas de notre fiction. il s'agit d'os qui sont lié à la fiction (et qui aurait put être des chapitres) alors bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur_** _: Rigel_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rollings. Sauf Rigel et Naïa._

 ** _Pairing_** _: OC/HP OC/CW HG/ ? TR/DM SB/RL …_

 **Note :** bonjour, à tous. Ceci est encore un OS de Rigel, plus en liens avec notre début fanfiction raté (encore toute nos excuses) alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire. Nous nous excusons de notre orthographe à l'avance.

Bonne lecture !

 **Flash back :** La guerre de St sauveur contre les mangemorts et les forces obscures allait commencer.

Harry et ses meilleurs amis entrèrent à Pré-au-lard en transplanant mais ils ignoraient un système de défense installer par le professeur Snape. Ils ont déclenché l'alarme et peu après, des Détraqueurs les poursuivis et l'air devenait sombre et froid. Harry pour les faire fuir, il lançe un patronus sur eux. Malheureusement pour eux, il y avait des mangemorts qui patrouillent pour trouver "l'indésirable n°1". Ces derniers reconnu immédiatement le cerf argenté de Harry et ils les cherchaient. Harry et ses amis, courant à tous les angles de rue pour leurs échappés, mais ils arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et un vieil homme se montra dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Comme ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, ils entrèrent.

L'homme leurs servit de la boisson et à manger.

Entrez, je suis Albertforth Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de venir à cette heure ?!

Nous voulons entrée à St sauveur. Dit Harry.

Il y a un couvre feu et c'est pour toi qu'il ont mis ce système. Depuis plus personne ne sort le soir.

Harry ? Pourquoi je te vois là dedans ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry regarde son bout de miroir et il s'est rendu compte que ce bout correspond au miroir accroché au mur.

Où l'avez eu ? Interrogea Harry.

C'est Mondingus Fletcher qui me l'a vendu. Répondit Albertforth.

C'est à…commença Harry.

...à Sirius. Je sais. Albus me l'a dit. Mais pourquoi voulez vous allez à St sauveur ?

Dumbledore nous as confié une tâche et nous devons l'accomplir.

Oh! Je vois une tâche simple je suppose ?

Non mais on y arrive.

Oh! Mon frère n'a sûrement pas parlé de moi ? Ou de elle ? (En montrant un tableau représentant une jeune fille).

Euh… non. Vous voulez dire que votre frère avait des secrets ?

Oui beaucoup et arrêter cette tâche car c'est une tâche qui vous emmènera à la mort.

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous et votre frère mais je m'en fiche complètement, moi je crois en l'homme que j'ai connu.

Albertforth soupira et s'adressa au tableau.

Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

La fille du tableau partie, puis quelque minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le tableau pivota et Neuville apparut dans l'ouverture.

Salut les amis ! Ne vous en faite pas pour ces cicatrices. Dit Neuville. Albertfort ! Il y aura d'autres qui passeront.

D'accord.

Allez venez !

Le trio et Neuville s'aventurait dans un passage secret du château.

Tous les autres passages sont bloqués ? Demanda Harry

Oui, ils sont surveillés par des mangemorts. Dit Neuville

Mais comment as-tu fait pour avoir ces cicatrices ? Demanda Hermione

C'est les Carrows qui ont fait cela.

Les Carrows ?

Oui c'est le frère et la soeur.

Mais pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ?

Bah… on devait jeté un sortilège Doloris sur des premières années et…

Quoi ? S'étonna Hermione

Oui, bien-sûr j'ai refusé d'obéir et ils m'ont punis. Ils aiment punir.

Bonne action ! S'exclama Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent à un tableau représentant une salle qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement : la salle sur demande !

On va s'amuser un peu. Mettez vous derrière moi. Dit Neuville

Le trio s'exécutent.

Regardez, je vous ai ramené une surprise. Reprit Neuville

J'espère que c'est pas un gâteau d'Albertforth, sinon la surprise ça serait de le manger. Dit Seamus.

Neuville s'écarta et laissa apercevoir notre trio. Tout le monde s'exclama et applaudit. Après que le trio sont descendus dans la salle sur demande. Tous demandèrent le plan car ils étaient pas venus juste pour leurs visitent.

Bon bah… le plan c'est qu'on cherche quelque chose. Dit Harry

Et il se trouve où ? Demanda Seamus

On ne sait pas. Avoue Harry

Et il ressemble à quoi? Demanda Mac Millan

On ne sait pas. Je sais c'est peu comme indice. Avoue Harry.

C'est rien comme indice. Dit Seamus.

Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il se trouve dans le château et qu'il doit être sûrement petit pour pouvoir le cacher. Ah ! J'oubliais il peut-être en lien avec Serdaigle.

Tout le monde réfléchit quand un grand bruit résonna dans la salle. Ginny venait d'arriver suivie par Rigel. Cettes-dernières affirma "qu'ils étaient prévenus", qui étaient-ce? Neuville répondit par un "d'accord". Soudain, Luna se réveilla :

C'est peut-être, le diadème de Rowenda Serdaigle ? S'interroge Luna.

Mais Luna, tout le monde sait qu'il est perdu ce diadème depuis des années. Et toute personne vivante ne l'as jamais revu. Dit Cho

Oui mais il est peut-être dans le château, caché ?

Très bien, au moins on as une piste. Dit enfin Harry.

Tous partir de la salle et rejoint la grande salle. Arrivé là-bas, ils rencontrèrent le Professeur McGonagall.

Harry ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous faut ?

Professeur, j'ai besoin de temps.

D'accord.

Soudain une voix s'éleva et une jeune fille cria. La voix disait qu'une guerre allait commencer et que tous les personnes se trouvant dans le château devait amener Harry Potter à lui. C'était Voldemort !

Il faut attraper Potter! S'écria Pansy Parkinson.

Tout le monde se mit autour d'Harry pour le protéger des Serpentards.

Il faut protéger les moldue de cette guerre ! Dit le professeur McGonagall. Harry va faire ce que tu as à faire, nous nous allons protéger le château.

Merci professeur McGonagall.

Harry, Hermione et Ron partit en courant. Arrivé au milieu d'un escalier, Ron et Hermione s'interrompit et Harry s'arrête et il se retourna.

Harry ! Appela Hermione.

Quoi?

On a eu une super idée ! Dit Ron

Non, Ron as eu une super idée, voilà en fait, comme on as plus l'épée pour détruire l'horcruxe dans la coupe, on s'est dit qu'il nous fallait un crochet de basilic, et on pourra en ramener d'autre pour les autres horcruxes !

Très bien, allez-y moi je vais chercher l'horcruxe en lien avec Serdaigle. Tenez prenez la carte du maraudeur, comme ça vous pourrez me retrouver.

Et le trio se sépare, d'un côté Ron et Hermione qui vont chercher des crochets de basilic, de l'autre Harry à la recherche de l'horcruxe. Harry monta les marches 4 par 4. Mais Luna arriva derrière lui.

Harry ! Cria Luna. Harry ! Attend-moi. Je sais où est le diadème.

Harry s'arrête encore une fois. Et il attendit Luna.

Mais Luna, tu as bien entendue Cho, il est perdu depuis des années ! Aucune personne vivante ne l'a vue.

Oui je sais mais…

Luna ! Je t'en supplie laisse moi, je vais chercher autre chose que ce diadème.

Harry ! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! D'accord aucune personne vivante ne l'a vue, mais il faut aller voir une personne morte. Et je connais quelqu'un !

Luna ! Tu es une génie !

Merci, mais j'appelle pas ça du génie, juste de la logique.

Puis tous les deux descendus, ils se dirigent vers une allée sombre du château.

Elle est tout au fond du couloir. Dit Luna.

Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Harry

Non, elle est un peu timide.

Harry s'avança et il aperçut la "dame grise".

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione ont trouvés des crochets de basilic et maintenant ils s'apprêtent à détruire l'horcruxe de Poufsouffle, c'est-à-dire la petite coupe. Hermione le détruit et une vague les submergea et ils s'embrassa.

Dans un autre endroit du château, la guerre avait commencé et les forces du mal avaient pénétré l'enceinte, tous les personnes du côté de "l'Élu", se battaient avec acharnement, ils étaient morts pour la liberté. Harry qui avaient longuement parlé avec la "dame grise", avait enfin trouvé où se trouvait le diadème, il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande et il entra. Ron et Hermione le chercha sur la carte du maraudeur.

Où il peut être, le château est immense, il pourrait être partout. Se lamenta Ron.

Là ! je le vois ! dit Hermione. Oh ! Non il a disparu.

Il est à la salle sur demande ! L'année dernière, tu as dis que la salle sur demande n'est pas affichée sur la carte ! Allez viens !

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ils partirent, en passant ils rencontrèrent Rigel qui combattait contre Bellatrix avec tant de rage dans ses yeux bleues, qu'elle faisait froid dans le dos.

Harry était entré dans la salle sur demande ainsi que Draco Malfoy qui l'avait suivis. Harry cherchait l'horcruxe, il entend une voix en fourchelang qui signifierait que l'horcruxe n'était pas loin. Il s'approcha d'une table et il découvre une petite boîte en bois, il l'ouvrit et découvrit le diadème, il était splendide mais une voix froide trancha la pensée de Harry, en effet Draco Malfoy était venue à sa rencontre.

Tiens, tiens...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Draco.

Je te retourne la question. Répondit Harry.

Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'appartient et j'aimerais bien la récupérer.

Pourquoi celle que t'a ne te plaît pas ?

Non ! C'est celle de ma mère, elle est différente, je sens qu'on ne s'accorde pas. Alors maintenant rend-la moi !

Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à… Bellatrix que c'était moi ? Tu le savais que c'était moi, pourquoi tu m'as pas dénoncer ?

Tue-le Draco ! Murmura Goyle.

Experlliamus! Cria Hermione.

Avada Kedavra ! Lança Goyle.

Hey ! C'est ma copine espèce d'imbécile ! Cria Ron qui court après Goyle.

Draco et ses acolytes se sont enfuient et le diadème a été éjecté quand les sorts ont jailli. Harry et Hermione le chercha dans une montagne de chaises et autre vieux objets. Enfin il le retrouve et ils descendent. Soudain Ron revenait en criant.

Fuyez ! Goyle a foutu le feu à la salle ! Cria Ron

Hein quoi ?! Demandent Harry et Hermione

Ron pris la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna. Quant à Harry, il essaya de ralentir le feu mais il était si puissant qu'il ravageait tout sur son passage. Puis au bout d'un moment, toute les issues étaient condamnées. Par chance, dans la salle, il y avait des balais, notre trio les enfourchent et ils s'envolèrent pour échapper aux flammes. Harry remarque que Draco et son acolyte s'accrochent pour ne pas finir comme Goyle, mort dans les flammes.

On peut pas les laisser là ! Dit Harry

T'es malade ou quoi ? Demanda Ron.

Il nous as sauvé la vie !

Je te jure Harry, si on meurt à cause d'eux, je te tue !

Mais c'est logique ce que tu viens de dire Ron! Dit Hermione. C'est vrai si on meurt, on peut pas le tuer après !

Harry s'approcha de Draco pour lui tendre la main mais il rate et fait tomber le diadème, il recommence et réussi ainsi que Ron. Ce dernier et Hermione repartirent en direction de la sortie mais Harry repart dans le sens inverse.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ? La sortie est de l'autre côté ! S'affola Draco.

Je suis pas venu ici pour rien ! Je vais récupérer le diadème. Dit Harry

Mais t'es fou ! Il est dans les flammes !

Harry piqua le balai vers les flammes, il avait repéré l'horcruxe.

On va mourir ! Cria Draco en fermant les yeux.

Mais non ! J'y suis presque. Ça est je l'ai !

Et Harry remonta le balai, il vit Ron et Hermione qui les attendaient près de la porte, il les rejoint et ils descendent de leurs balais. Draco et ses acolytes partent et Harry prit un crochet et transperce l'horcruxe et Ron le balança dans la salle sur demande en flammes.

Après cela, Harry s'effondra et regarda dans la tête de Voldemort. Il y voyait ce dernier dans une grande souffrance et une grande rage, il tua un mangemort qui s'opposa à lui.

 _Viens Nagini, il faut que je te protège_. Dit-il.

Harry se réveilla. Ron et Hermione le fixa.

Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Hermione.

Le dernier horcruxe est le serpent. Dit Harry

Tu sais où il est ? Demanda Ron.

Non.

Alors retourne dans sa tête, si on trouve où il est, on trouvera le serpent. Décida Ron.

Harry s'exécuta. Il y voit une cabane ou une chapelle entouré d'eau. Il y avait Lucius Malefoy qui parlait au mage noir.

 _Maître, peut-être serait-il plus prudent que vous allez chercher vous-même le garçon._ Dit Lucius.

 _Non, le garçon viendra ! Comment peux-tu te supporter ?_ Demanda Voldemort.

 _Je ne sais pas, maître._

 _Va me chercher Severus !_

 _Mais maître, Severus est occupé._

 _Va me le chercher c'est un ordre !_

 _Oui maître, bien sûr._

Harry se réveilla.

Alors ? Demanda Ron.

Je sais où c'est, suivez-moi. Dit Harry.

Le trio courent vers l'extérieur, la guerre avait bien commencé et avait beaucoup de dégâts. Le combat avait cessé et les personnes qui avaient combattus étaient apportées dans la grande salle, certains étaient morts, mais Rigel, avec sa potion, faisait tout pour les faire revivre, elle avait préparé beaucoup de flacons mais elle ne savait si tout le monde aurait sa dose. Le trio atteignent la sortie mais des Détraqueurs s'avancent en direction du château. Un jet de lumière, les repoussa, en effet un patronus avait été lancée par Albertfort. Son bouc illumina le pont. Le trio partent vers la chapelle, arrivé là-bas, ils s'accroupièrent et écoutèrent la conversation entre le professeur Snape et Voldemort.

Severus, dis-moi, pourquoi la baguette de sureau ne m'obéit pas ? Demanda le mage.

Bien sûr qu'elle vous obéit maître, elle obéit seulement à vous. Dit Severus.

Vraiment ? La baguette de sureau ne m'obéit pas car je ne suis pas vraiment le maître de cette baguette. C'est toi, Severus, qui tue Dumbledore. Par conséquent c'est toi le possesseur de cette baguette. Tu as été un bon serviteur, Severus mais moi seul peut vivre !

Maître ?

Le mage noir lança le sort " Sectumsempra" dans une formule imprononcé. Severus tomba dans un grand fracas contre la vitre de la chapelle. Pendant ce temps, Rigel avait réanimé toute les personnes qui étaient morts, tout le monde la félicite de sa réussite, mais son médaillon de Severus lui indiquait un mauvais présage. Elle partit en courant, rejoindre son parrain. Quand elle arriva sur le lieu, elle aperçu le trio mais elle n'y fait pas attention, elle ouvrit la porte et elle surpris Voldemort.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous as pris de tué mon parrain ! Rageait Rigel. Battez-vous espèce de lâche!

Oh ! La jeune demoiselle veut se battre contre moi ? Le plus puissant mage noir au monde ? _Tu as entendu Nagini ?_ Dit-il en fourchelang. Bon comme tu voudras après tout qu'est-ce que j'ai a perdre ?

Les deux sorciers se battaient avec acharnement jusqu'à que le mage gagne la partie. Rigel c'est pris le même sort que Severus.

C'est ce que tu mérite ! Maintenant tu vas mourir ! _Vas-y Nagini tue !_

 _Je ne peux pas maître, elle vous as comme même aidé, on pourrait la laisser comme ça, elle se videra de son sang ! Regardez elle est déjà affaiblie, elle ne peut plus bouger !_

 _Tu as raison Nagini, partons !_

Le mage noir et son serpent transplanèrent. Rigel à bout de force, récolte les larmes de Severus ainsi que les siennes, elle les mirent dans deux flacons différents. Elle avait aussi versé le dernier flacon de potion dans la bouche de son parrain. Le trio ouvra la porte et découvrent deux sorciers allongé contre la vitre. Harry s'approcha d'abord de Rigel, elle était à moitié endormi. Alors il s'approcha de Severus mais il était inconscient. Puis Rigel ouvrit les yeux.

Salut tous le monde. Dit Rigel dans un murmure.

Rigel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'affronter ! S'écria Harry.

Harry, s'il te plaît, ne crie pas ! De toute façon c'est trop tard, je suis mourante Tiens prend ça, ce sont les mémoires de Severus et de moi, tu pourras les regarder dans la pensine.

Rigel transmis les flacons contenant les mémoires à Harry qui les mis dans sa poche intérieur de sa cape. Rigel s'adressa alors à Hermione.

Hermione, peux-tu dire aux jumeaux de continuer le groupe de musique pour donner de la bonne humeur aux personnes qui en ont besoin et si tu veux tu peux me remplacer, de toute façon il faudra bien une autre chanteuse.

Mais…

Non, Hermione, pas de discussion, j'ai pas trop le temps ! dit Rigel en crachant du sang. Harry ! Viens près de moi.

D'accord.

Maintenant assieds-toi et ferme les yeux.

Quand Harry ferma les yeux, Rigel l'embrassa longuement sur la bouche. Harry se laissa faire car il sentait au fond de lui, une immense sensation de bonheur et de plaisir. Tout d'un coup, le baiser devenait froid et Harry ouvrit alors ses yeux et s'aperçut que Rigel était morte. Hermione avait compris ce qui venait de se passer et elle fondit en larmes ainsi que Harry qui l'a tenait par les épaules. Après quelques minutes (environ 15 min), le professeur Snape se réveilla, il aperçut trois élèves en train de pleurer, il regarda dans les bras d'Harry et il vit sa filleule morte. Ses émotions se bascula dans son corps, il sentait de la rage et de la tristesse monter en lui.

Non ! Pourquoi ?! Cria Snape en pleurant.

Elle...Elle, commença Hermione mais elle n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase sur le coup de l'émotion.

...Elle vous as sauvé la vie en donnant son dernier flacon à vous, professeur. Termine Harry, qui avait vu dans les yeux d'Hermione, une volonté de lui dire.

Quel flacon ? Demanda Snape.

Le flacon qui contenait une potion qui fait revivre les personnes mortes. Dit calmement Ron. C'est elle, qui as fait revivre toute les personnes qui étaient morts dans le château, dont mon frère et j'en suis reconnaissant. Merci Rigel.

Mais… mais ça veut dire qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi ? Et que sa potion a fonctionnée ? Demanda Snape.

Euh… oui, pourquoi demandez-vous ça ? Dit Harry.

Oh ! Pour rien. Dit Snape Mais pourquoi elle c'est battu contre ce pitoyable ?

On ne sait pas, avoue Harry. On dois vous laisser, on doit finir ce combat. Prenez soin d'elle.

Moi, je… vais rester avec le professeur, si ça vous convient, je voudrais passer encore un moment avec elle, avant de lui faire mes adieux. Dit subitement Hermione.

Moi aussi, je reste dit Ron.

D'accord, je serai dans le bureau de Dumbledore si vous me chercher.

Harry partit en direction du château quand la voix de Voldemort retentit dans l'enceinte.

 _Harry Potter ! Viens me rejoindre dans la forêt interdite ou sinon beaucoup de sang de sorciers vont périr à cause de toi, je tuerais jusqu'au dernier sorcier, sorcière qui essayeront de te cacher de moi !_

Harry arrive au château, sur son passage il rencontre Sirius ! Harry est très étonné de le voir ici ! A St Sauveur, en pleine bataille !

Harry ! lança Sirius. Ca va ?

Oui, ça va, mais là je suis pressé, je dois finir cette bataille et je dois aller voire dans la pensine, les souvenirs du professeur Snape et ceux de…

D'accord alors dépêche toi ! le temps est compté !

Harry monta les escaliers 4 par 4 et arriva enfin au bureau de Dumbledore. la statue est complètement cassé. Harry rentre dans le bureau et pris la pensine qui la déposa sur le bureau. Puis il en déverse le contenu des larmes de Severus. Il regarda dedans.

Pendant ce temps, à la chapelle, Hermione, Ron et Severus dirent tour à tour leurs paroles dédiés à Rigel.

Je l'aimais bien car elle était drôle. Dit Ron. Et puis… elle chantait extrêmement bien.

Oui, ça c'est sûr, elle faisait des blagues et des farces tout le temps avec en plus les jumeaux. Dit Hermione. Maintenant, il faudrait revenir au château pour la mettre en sécurité au cas où, si Voldemort revenait. Non ?

Oui, tu as raison, je vais la porter. Et on va la mettre dans la grande salle. Dit Severus.

Tous les trois, partirent vers le château en portant Rigel qui, si on imagine, dort paisiblement. Arrivé là-bas, il fut accueilli par de nombreuses personnes que Rigel as fait revivre mais dès qu'ils reconnurent leurs sauveuse dans les bras du professeur des potions, tout le monde se tut. Severus la déposa délicatement près de l'estrade où se trouvait le fauteuil du directeur. Il crée un cercueil de verre avec des draps blanc. Tout le monde se rapproche d'elle, en demi-cercle. Ils levèrent leurs baguette et l'alluma. Sirius arriva peu après car il parlait à Harry. Il se demanda pourquoi tout le monde était silencieux et en demi-cercle. Il s'approche et vu sa fille morte ! Il cria de douleur, son coeur était en mille morceaux. Sirius s'écroula par-terre, tout le monde compatit la souffrance de Sirius car ils ont ressenti cette douleur de voir leur proche mourir un instant mais Rigel les avaient ressuscité et maintenant elle est morte.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait enfin terminé de regarder les pensées de son professeur de potion, il avait découvert qu'il devait mourir car il contenait un horcruxe que Voldemort y avait placé sans le vouloir. Dumbledore était un homme bien mais il l'a élevé pour qu'il meurt à la fin, c'est un idiot ! Se dit Harry. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait rejoindre sa mère, son père et sa petite amie. Il regarda maintenant les pensées de Rigel, il avait du mal à l'accepter, Rigel est morte ! Et maintenant, il regarde ses souvenirs. Il déverse le liquide dans la pensine et y plongea sa tête.

 _Dans la pensine:_

 _1ère vision:_ _Sirius arriva en retard et entra dans la maison de Godric's Hollow des Potter décorées de citrouilles, de chauve-souris..._

 _James, Lily désoler du retard je me suis endormis avec Rigel elle était malade…_

 _Il remarqua le silence, d'habitude Harry rigolait et le couple discutais. Il maintient sa fille plus près de lui, et avança dans la maison. Il hurla en remarquant le corps de son meilleur ami. Il montât rapidement à l'étage et trouva Harry en pleure qui criait « ma' apa » en pleure il saisit Harry de son autre bras et lui embrassa le front._

 _Il déposa Rigel à coter de Harry et invoqua une lettre. Il l'accrocha au berceau et embrassa le front des 2 enfants et partit à la recherche du traître._

 _2ème vision:_ _Rigel avait environ 7 ans, elle était dans une maison sombre. Un homme au cheveux noir et gras arriva derrière la fillette. Harry le reconnut aussitôt, c'est le professeur Snape. Le professeur préparait une potion, la fillette s'approcha et demanda : "est-ce que je peux t'aider ?". Le professeur répondit: "euh...non c'est bon. La dernière fois, tu as fait sauté la maison !" La fillette vexée s'en alla._

 _3ème vision:_ _Un soir, Quand elle rentre chez elle (maison des Black), elle arrive en pleurant et en se tenant puis elle tomba par-terre, elle cria tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son coeur. Kreattur arriva près d'elle pour la réconforter malgré son air glacial et rancunier, il avait un coeur doux.  
\- Maîtresse ! Relevez vous. Que puis-je faire pour vous. Dit Kreattur.  
\- Je...Je sais que tu n'aimais pas mon père et que tu ne m'aime sûrement pas, mais... mais peux-tu chercher tonton Snapy. Dit Rigel.  
\- Votre oncle est occupé pour l'instant.  
\- Vas le chercher tout de suite, dit lui que c'est urgent !  
\- Bien sûr maîtresse.  
Puis Kreattur partit en transplanant. Rigel qui était déboussolé et avec une rage de vengeance tomba évanoui par terre. Son corps à eu souffert à de multiples sortilèges qu'elle n'a pas pu résister. Elle était étendu sur le sol du couloir d'entrée._

 _Plus tard, Severus entra affolé, il découvrit Rigel sur le sol presque inanimée. Il l'examine et la porta dans sa chambre. Il la couvrit d'une couverture bien chaude et il resta près d'elle jusqu'au réveil de sa filleule.  
Il lui avait guéri les blessures dû aux sortilèges. Il était vraiment un papa-poule.  
Un beau jour, elle se réveilla. Elle avait une mine affreuse, elle avait des cernes, le teint blanchâtre et son sourire habituelle avait disparu.  
\- Snapy… dit Rigel dans une voix à peine audible.  
\- Oui ? Répondit Severus.  
\- Je...Je veux plus que... Harry m'approche. Tu peux t'en charger ?  
\- Euh…  
\- S'il te plaît.  
\- D'accord, je ferais le nécessaire. J'ai prévenue Naïa, elle viendra dès qu'elle le pourra.  
\- Merci._

 _4ème vision:_ _On est au milieu de la nuit, Rigel avait dans les 8 ans, est en train de dormir profondément, soudain elle se met à trembler et à gesticuler dans son lit. De la sueur sur son front coule à flot. Harry reconnaît ses symptômes: elle est en train de voir une vision. Mais harry ne la voit pas et ne peut pas l'aider._

 _Non, Harry ! N'y vas pas ! Tu vas te faire tuer !_

Alors comme ça elle rêve de moi ? Pense Harry.

 _Severus ouvre la porte et naïa apparut suivit du professeur. Il l'a découvrit en sueur._

 _Rigel ! Réveille-toi !_

 _Rigel se réveille en sursaut._

 _Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demande le professeur._

 _J'ai...j'ai vu une vision._

 _Et qu'est-ce que t'as vu dans cette vision ?_

 _J'ai vu Harry se faire tuer dans une clairière de la fôret interdite. Il y avait Voldemort et plein de mangemorts autour. Tu crois que ça va se passer ?_

 _Je ne sais pas. Allez rendors-toi._

 _5ème vision:_

 _Rigel se rendit au ministère de la magie et se métamorphosa en husky et fait le chien battu devant le bureau des mystères. Puis les gardes ont pitié de Rigel et l'accepte comme chien de garde. A la nuit tombée, elle ouvra la porte et chercha l'arcade. Il y avait tellement de porte qu'elle se perd. Puis elle utilisa le sortilège qu'Hermione avait utilisé pour pas se perdre. Enfin elle arriva devant l'arcade, elle pris une pince à épiler et elle retira, en criant Sirius Black pour l'appeler, un filament en or en ressortit, elle écouta le filament pour vérifier si c'est bien son père, en effet il s'agissait bien de lui car on le reconnaissait avec ses blagues pourri, et elle déposa le filament dans un tube à essai qu'elle avait piqué au lycée (c'était pour une bonne cause se dit-t-elle). Puis Rigel part et revient chez elle et prépara sa potion. Elle mit d'abord le corps de Sirius, enfin ce qui en restait, puis déposa délicatement le filament d'or dans la potion. Rigel mélange 7 fois dans un sens puis dans l'autre en prononçant la formule magique qu'elle avait inventé "Reviva Kedavra"_

 _Pendant un moment, rien se passa, Rigel se découragea et commença à partir en laissant la potion bouillir dans son labo; et lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte il y a eu un "pop !" sonore et Sirius apparu entier comme s'il avait jamais disparu, dans le chaudron. Puis Rigel courut vers lui et le serra un long moment et Sirius dit:_

 _Sirius:_ " _Euh… Rigel, je peux avoir mes affaires s'il te plaît ? C'est pas pour dire mais dans ton labo il fait froid BRRRR!"_

 _Rigel:_ " _Bien sûr, je les avais gardé exprès !"_

 _Elle alla les chercher et revient presque aussitô s'habilla et se serra de nouveau._

 _Sirius:_ " _je suis fier de toi, tu es une vraie petite génie de potions!"_

 _Rigel:_ " _Papa! je suis plus petite ! J'ai 17 Ans !"_

 _Sirius:_ " _Oui mais tu reste toujours la petite fille de papa !"_

 _Rigel:_ " _oui bon… Au fait papa, c'est qui ma mère ?"_

 _Sirius:_ " _Euh…"_

 _Rigel:_ " _aller te défile pas cette fois tu m'aura pas, je te harcelais jour et nuit s'il le faut !"_

 _Sirius:_ " _Bon d'accord, je vais être court et tu m'interrompe pas d'accord ?"_

 _Rigel:_ " _ok, tant que tu me dit qui c'est ,ça me convient"_

 _Sirius:_ " _Bon, alors déjà, c'est un garçon qui s'appelle Remus Lupin…_

 _Rigel :_ " _Quoi ?"_

 _Sirius:_ " _Rigel ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre !"_

 _Rigel:_ " _pardon papa"_

 _Sirius:_ " _Donc il s'appelle Remus Lupin, et tu as été créée par potion, puis il a divorcé à cause de sa maladie car ça pouvait t'atteindre, même si je te cachait avec moi dans une pièce anti-loup-garou. Il a décidé que ce serait mieux pour toi de vivre qu'avec moi. Voilà !"_

 _Rigel:_ " _donc mon deuxième père est mon prof de première à St Sauveur? Maintenant, je comprend mieux pourquoi mon prof m'interroge tout le temps, me regarde tout le temps…"_

 _Sirius:_ " _Ah ! je ne savais pas qu'il était prof ! Bref voilà, oh j'ai une idée je vais aller voir Remus et surtout Severus et lui crier "coucou c'est moi je suis vivant !"_

 _Plus tard, à la reprise des cours, Sirius se rendit à St Sauveur et avait pris rendez-vous avec Lupin et Snape et après Severus a crié d'horreur sur le destin qui s'abat sur lui en disant "Oh ! Non! Je vais me taper encore ce cabot encore longtemps !"_

Harry rigola un moment, puis il releva sa tête de la pensine. il reprit les pensées de Rigel qui les remit dans le flacon. Il sortit du bureau et partit en direction de la forêt. Entre temps, il aperçut Ron et Hermione assis sur l'escalier. Ils se lèvent et Ron commença à parler :

On te croyait dans la forêt interdite.

Bah, j'y vais. Dit Harry

T'es fou ou quoi ?

J'ai un horcruxe en moi et je dois me faire tuer.

Non tu ne peux pas ! S'exclama Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras

Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, occupez-vous du serpent, après il ne restera plus que lui. Tenez, prenez les souvenirs de Rigel et du professeur Snape.

Sur ces mots, Harry partit affronter son destin. Il se rendit donc à la forêt, arrivé au milieu d'un clairière, il s'arrête. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit son Vif d'or. "je m'ouvre au terme" lu Harry. Il embrassa son Vif d'or et il s'ouvrit, une petite pierre en ressorti, c'était la pierre de résurrection. Il la prit et la referme dans sa paume et ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il découvrit ses parents et Rigel face à lui. Sa mère lui tendit la main mais c'était que des fantômes, la pierre ne fait pas revivre les personnes en chair et en os. Harry s'approcha d'eux.

Je suis fière de toi, lui dit sa mère.

Je ne voulais pas que vous mourrez pour moi. Dit Harry en s'approchant de Rigel. Est-ce que ça fait mal de mourir ?

Oh ! Mon père m'as dit une fois, que c'est plus rapide que de s'endormir et je confirme cette hypothèse. Dit Rigel

Tu y es presque mon garçon. Dit James.

Merci à vous tous. De toute façon, je vais vous rejoindre.

As-tu vu mes souvenirs Harry ? demande Rigel

Oui, il sont drôles

J'ai gardé les meilleurs pour te les offrirent.

Vous restez avec moi ? demande Harry

Tu sais on est jamais parti de ton coeur. Répondit sa mère. Et on restera pour toujours.

Moi aussi, par contre, une dernière question Harry: Est-ce que mon parrain est vivant ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Oh ! histoire de le taquiner encore plus.

Harry fait tomber la pierre de résurrection et alla affronter son destin. Dans une autre clairière, Tom l'attendait mais Harry se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Pas de trace de lui, maître. Dit l'un des mangemorts.

Ah bon, je pensais qu'il viendrait.

Harry s'avança face à Voldemort et il enlève sa cape.

Je suis là Voldemort ! Répondit Harry.

Harry Potter ! Tu as eu enfin le courage de faire face à ton destin, celui de mourir. Prépare-toi à mourir.

Harry qui voulait que ça s'arrête de souffrir et de faire souffrir les autres ne résiste pas au sortilège de mort lancer par le mage. Harry tomba par-terre mais il se réveilla au beau milieu d'une pièce lumineuse et blanche. Harry se dit qu'il doit être mort et être au paradis. Mais il n'y avait personne, personne à part un vieux sorcier qui arrive vers lui.

Professeur Dumbledore ?

Oui ? Mon cher Harry.

Où sommes-nous professeur ?

Je ne sais pas, j'allais justement te poser cette question.

Je crois qu'on est dans la gare de King's Cross en plus propre et... sans travaux.

King Cross dit-tu ? Si tu le dit. Marchons un peu.

D'accord. Professeur suis-je mort ou tout ça se passe dans ma tête ?

Ça c'est à toi de voir, tu disais qu'on était à King Cross ? Eh bien, si tu souhaites mourir, un train t'en emmène plus loin. Mais Harry n'ait pas pitié des morts, ai pitié des vivants

D'accord, merci professeur. Le patronus du professeur Snape, c'est bien un biche ?

Oui, c'est cela.

C'est le même que ma mère. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ?

Oui en enfait. Mais je crois que Severus aimait ta mère. Quand il était jeune.

Oui, j'ai vu dans la pensine.

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la clairière, il savait que Voldemort n'était pas mort car il restait le serpent, il décida de faire semblant d'être mort. Pendant ce temps là, Naïa a été appelé par Severus pour revivre sa filleule. En même temps, Sirius le suppliait et il s'en est servi comme justificatif pour garder sa popularité de "terreur des cachots". Naïa se place auprès de Rigel et prononça une formule de nécromancie. Plusieurs minutes, s'écoule et rien ne se produit. Tout le monde baissent les bras et commencent à partir, seuls le professeur Snape, Sirius et Naïa restent.

De retour du côté Harry, Voldemort sous le choc de la destruction de son horcruxe, se releva mais il était inquiet, il ne pensais pas que Harry détenait une magie intérieur puissante mais il se dit qu'il l'a tué, le garçon était à terre et il ne bouge plus. Mais Voldemort voulait en être sûr, il envoie un de ses fidèles.

Cici, vas voir s'il est mort. S'exclame-t-il.

Narcissa alla voir si Harry est mort. Mais elle découvre qu'il est vivant, elle lui demande si Draco est vivant. Harry lui répondit "oui" par un signe de tête. Du coup Narcissa décida d'aider Harry.

Il est mort, maître.

Bien, maintenant je peux vivre. On va s'amuser un peu, nous allons apporter son corps au personne qui le soutenait.

Le groupe de mangemorts et son dominateur emmène Harry porté par Hagrid.

Au même moment, Naïa à réussi à réanimer Rigel mais cette dernière était encore faible. Tout le monde, la félicite mais au contraire de Rigel, cela ne la réjouissait guère. En effet, elle s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Rigel se lève et rejoint les jumeaux.

Salut, les gars ! Dit-elle. Vous savez où se trouve Harry ?

Euh…commence un des jumeaux.

… je crois qu'il est parti dans la forêt interdite pour….reprend l'autre.

...Pour vaincre Voldemort. Reprends Fred.

Quoi ?! Et vous le laissez partir !

Neuville ramasse le choixpeau sous les débris quand il voit l'armée de Voldemort arrivé. Il appelle les autres de venir. Rigel cours dehors suivie des jumeaux.

Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Ma vision était donc vrai ! Harry non ! Crie Rigel.

Et oui ! Harry Potter est mort ! Harry Potter est mort ! Hahaha ! S'exclame Voldemort.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose.

Oh ! La jeune Black voudrait parler au plus grand mage noir du monde ?!

Oui !

Elle se retourne et les jumeaux comprennent : une chanson en l'honneur de Harry. Rigel les avaient prévenus auparavant, ils avaient répéter mais ils avaient espérer que ça ne se produit pas.

Ils commencent à se mettre en position, Voldemort ne comprends rien de se qu'il font mais les autres comprennent. Quand Voldemort voulu attaquer, tout le monde se posa devant Rigel et son groupe. Ils commencent à chanter.

 _Il était brun, le teint basané_

 _Le regard timide, les mains toutes abîmées_

 _Lancer des sorts, fils de sorcier_

 _Il en était fier mais pourquoi vous riez_

 _Non ne le jugez pas_

 _Vous qui ne connaissez pas_

 _Les vertiges et le labeur_

 _Vous êtes faussement heureux_

 _Vous troquez vos valeurs_

 _Lui il est tout mon monde et bien plus que ça_

 _Seule je crie son nom quand vient le désarroi_

 _Et puis tout s'effondre quand il n'est plus là_

 _J'aimerais tellement lui dire mais je n'ose pas_

 _Lui qui me fait tourner dans le vide vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide, me fait tourner_

 _Dans le vide vide vide_

 _Tourner tourner dans le vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner_

 _(Tourner dans vide) (x7)_

 _Qui peut bien me dire ce qui lui est arrivé_

 _Depuis qu'il est parti je n'ai pu me relever_

 _Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir, une larme du passé_

 _Coincée dans mes yeux qui n'veut plus s'en aller_

 _Oh non n'oubliez pas_

 _Vous qui ne connaissez pas_

 _Les vertiges et la douleur_

 _Ils sont superficiels, ils ignorent tout du cœur_

 _Lui c'était tout mon monde et bien plus que ça_

 _J'espère le revoir là, pas dans l'au-delà_

 _Aidez-moi tout s'effondre puisqu'il n'est plus là_

 _Si tu es mon bel amour, mon beau soldat_

 _Car tu m'fais tourner dans le vide vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide, tu me fais tourner_

 _Dans le vide vide vide_

 _Tourner tourner dans le vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner_

 _(Tourner dans vide) (x7)_

 _Il me fait tourner dans le vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner dans le vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide_

 _Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner..._

 _Tourner dans le vide..._

Entre temps, Harry est parti des bras d'Hagrid. On le remarque plus loin, pour attaquer le serpent.

Voldemort s'en est aperçu et beaucoup de mangemorts sont partis de l'armée en transplanant, en bref il ne restait plus beaucoup de partisans. La famille Malfoy en font partis, Rigel à bout de force avait ramper pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais malheureusement, elle fut pris en otage par un mangemort qui utilise le sort Levicorpus, elle ne pouvait plus se défendre. Harry poursuivi par Voldemort, remarque Rigel suspendue au loin. Il voulut la secourir mais de très peu, il a failli mourir par un sort de mort qu'il esquiva

Harry entra dans le château et se cache derrière une colonne pour pouvoir tuer le serpent. Il avait un crochet de basilic à la main que Ron lui avait fourni, le serpent ondula près de Voldemort, mais celui-ci avait vu et prend au piège Harry. Son crochet sauta et brûle. Harry s'échappe et court à travers le château. Il se rendit à la tour d'astronomie et Voldemort apparut.

Vous avez raison, la baguette ne vous obéira pas !

Voldemort en rage lança un sort qui ne connaissait pas, car la robe de Voldemort se transforme en des sortes de lasso qui prend Harry au piège et Voldemort le souleva hors du sol et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour le jeter dehors mais Harry s'agrippe et il emmène le mage noir dans une course folle dehors. Heureusement le mage utilise une fumée noir qui permettent de voler.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione et Ron se battaient contre Nagini. Hermione lui balança une pierre sur la gueule du serpent, qui se retourne et prend pour cible Hermione. Cela était dans leur plan car c'est Ron qui avait le crochet mais malheureusement un mangemort l'a brûlé en lançant un sort sur quelqu'un d'autre mais cette personne qui avait esquivé et le sort a atterrit sur le crochet. Ils étaient pris au piège quand Neuville arrive et tranche la tête du serpent à l'aide de l'épée de Gryffondor.

Merci Neuville ! Dirent en choeur les amoureux.

De rien.

Mais dit-moi, où as-tu trouvé l'épée ? Elle était à Gripsec ! Demande Hermione.

Oui ! Pourquoi ? Demande Ron

Bah, moi je l'ai trouvé dans le choixpeau comme Harry la première fois. Répond Neuville.

De retour avec Harry:

Le mage noir perd de l'attitude et ils s'écrasent dans la cour de Poudlard. Leur baguettes ont atterris un peu plus loin de leur maîtres respectif. Ils attrapèrent leurs baguettes et le combat commence entre eux.

Experlliamus ! Lance Harry. Ce sort était un de ses préférés.

Avada Kedavra ! Lance Voldemort.

Au bout d'un certain temps, deux personnes encapuchonnées apparaissent, arrêtant les deux combattants qui se battaient avec acharnement. Les deux protagonistes allaient demander qui ils sont ? Et pourquoi ils interrompent leur combat quand une voix se fait entendre.

Allons, allons, Voldy ! Soit raisonnable un vois pas que t'enquiquine tout le monde avec ce fantasme de devenir le "Plus grand mage noir du monde des sorciers" ! T'exagère comme même ! Et je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec la baguette quand on se tient pas à carreau, n'est-ce pas ? Dit la voix mystérieuse.

Le mage noir allait répondre mais l'autre voix lui coupe la parole.

Franchement, elle a raison. Voldy se comporte comme un gamin de 4 ans ! Et encore !

Bon tu t'excuse, ou je te mets la raclé de ta vie.

Le mage noir et une des voix partent en transplanant. L'autre voix s'approche de Harry, ce dernier ressent de l'angoisse car il imagine que c'est un mangemort diabolique qui se cache sous cette cape mais la voix retire sa cape et là, Harry est stupéfait.

C'était toi ? Non pas possible mais tu avais une voix froide ! S'exclame Harry.

Oui, c'était moi, et il fallait bien montrer que je n'ai pas peur et j'avais envie de me venger mais Naïa me la interdit, ce qui est normal car c'est son meilleur ami. Répondit Rigel. N'empêche que tout à l'heure, tu m'as fait une de ses trouilles !

Quand ?

Bah, quand tu es arrivés au château porté par Hagrid. Je croyais que tu étais mort. C'est pour ça que j'ai chanté.

Oui mais c'était un plan pour vaincre Voldemort, je l'ai élaboré quand j'ai rencontré Dumbledore. Enfin quand j'était dans les vapes. Sinon t'as chanson était magnifique !

Merci, mais j'espère ne plus la chanté.

Ils se rapprochent et leurs lèvres se touchent et ils s'embrassent longuement.

On rentrent tous au château et Snape en un coup de baguette magique reconstruit le château, puis pour fêter la fin de la guerre, on prend un copieux repas pour nous remettre des émotions fortes. Touts le monde est assis à la table des Gryffondors. Nous avons rappelés les personnes qui étaient partis dont Draco qui remercie Harry ainsi que moi de l'avoir aidé. Sirius qui charrie Severus car il est à la table des Gryffondors mais ça se fini en dispute comme d'habitude. _soupir_

Nous avons passer une agréable soirée car après mangé, on a chantés (enfin plus Rigel), dansés, charriés, farcés, embrassés...Mais il est l'heure de se coucher. Tous partent pour dormir dans les dortoirs respectif enfin presque, en gros les filles avec les filles et les garçons avec les garçons.

 _ **FIN**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteur_** _: Rigel_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rollings. Sauf Rigel et Naïa._

 ** _Pairing_** _: OC/HP OC/CW HG/ ? TR/DM SB/RL …_

 **Note :** bonjour, à tous. Ceci est un OS écrit par Rigel, nous avons abandonné la fiction, mais nous avons décidé de poster les chapitre sous forme d'OS aléatoire sans suite précise. Désoler pour ceux qui avait commencé à lire la fiction. j'espère que les OS vous plairons alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire. Nous nous excusons de notre orthographe à l'avance.

Bonne lecture !

Flash back :

Rigel avait perdu son père qui avait traversé le voile, elle avait une telle haine contre Harry qu'elle avait envie d'un meurtre.

Fin du flash back.

Quand elle rentre chez elle (maison des Black), elle arrive en pleurant et en se tenant puis elle tomba par-terre, elle cria tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son coeur. Kreattur arriva près d'elle pour la réconforter malgré son air glacial et rancunier, il avait un coeur doux.

Maîtresse ! Relevez vous. Que puis-je faire pour vous. Dit Kreattur.

Je...Je sais que tu n'aimais pas mon père et que tu ne m'aime sûrement pas, mais... mais peux-tu chercher tonton Snapy. Dit Rigel.

Votre oncle est occupé pour l'instant.

Vas le chercher tout de suite, dit lui que c'est urgent !

Bien sûr maîtresse.

Puis Kreattur partit en transplanant. Rigel qui était déboussolé et avec une rage de vengeance tomba évanoui par terre. Son corps à eu souffert à de multiples sortilèges qu'elle n'a pas pu résister. Elle était étendu sur le sol du couloir d'entrée.

Plus tard, Severus entra affolé, il découvrit Rigel sur le sol presque inanimée. Il l'examine et la porta dans sa chambre. Il la couvrit d'une couverture bien chaude et il resta près d'elle jusqu'au réveil de sa filleule.

Il lui avait guéri les blessures dû aux sortilèges. Il était vraiment un papa-poule.

Un beau jour, elle se réveilla. Elle avait une mine affreuse, elle avait des cernes, le teint blanchâtre et son sourire habituelle avait disparu.

Snapy… dit Rigel dans une voix à peine audible.

Oui ? Répondit Severus.

Je...Je veux plus que... Harry m'approche. Tu peux t'en charger ?

Euh…

S'il te plaît.

D'accord, je ferais le nécessaire. J'ai prévenue Naïa, elle viendra dès qu'elle le pourra.

Merci.


End file.
